Even Through a Zombie Apocalypse
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: A zombie apocalypse is taking over the wizarding world. Yet, Regulus and Barty still find a way to admit their feelings for each other. For Screaming Faeries (Sophie).


**This fic is written for Screaming Faeries for the Gift Giving ****Extravaganza of 2020. I used Regulus/Barty and Zombie Apocalypse!AU. Basically Voldemort turning his dead Death Eaters into zombies which end up going crazy on everyone. Warning for zombies and people turning into zombies. I really hope you enjoy!**

**Word Count: 1243**

* * *

"Black! Crouch!"

Regulus looked over to see his cousin, Bellatrix, waving him and Barty over.

Regulus turned to his best friend, "What does she want?"

Barty shrugged, "No idea. But we better see anyway, it could be important."

The two were at Malfoy Manor with the rest of the Death Eaters and people who supported Voldemort. Of course, Regulus didn't really support Voldemort, but no one could know that. He didn't know what side Barty was on but knew it was far too dangerous to ask. He couldn't risk revealing the fact that he hated the dark side more than anything.

"Hey," Barty said to Bellatrix, taking a seat next to her and gesturing for Regulus to take a seat, "What's up?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, Regulus knew that she liked to be treated with nothing less than utmost respect, even from people who were practically family.

"Bellatrix," Regulus said, hoping to get his cousin happy again, "What did you want to say?"

"Well," Bellatrix said, "Did you hear about the Dark Lord's new plan?"

Barty seemed interested but Regulus was on edge. When Voldemort had something planned, it was never good.

"We haven't heard," Barty said, "What is it?"

Bellatrix's face took on a strange intensity, "Remember how Dumbledore's idiotic army killed more than 20 of our Death Eaters?"

They both nodded, remembering the fight in which both of them had nearly lost their lives.

"Well," she continued, "The Dark Lord had a fabulous idea."

Regulus forced an excited smile, "Don't just keep us in the dark. What was his idea?"

She leaned forward, so close Regulus could see the dark eager in her eyes.

"He decided to turn them into an army of zombies! A way to finish Dumbledore's army once and for all!"

Regulus' stomach dropped. He looked over at Barty and saw that he looked shocked as well, although he did a good job at hiding it. Zombies? A way to completely obliterate the light side? Becoming a zombie was a fate worse than death, at least to Regulus. Sirius was a part of Dumbledore's secret army and as much as they didn't get along, Regulus still loved his big brother.

"Bellatrix?" He said timidly, knowing how dangerous it was to get his cousin angry. She hated when people disapproved of any of Voldemort's ideas. "I'm not so sure that zombies are a good idea"

Her eyes narrowed, "And what makes you think that?"

Barty jumped in when Regulus stalled, "It's just that zombies are so unpredictable and they could turn on us at any moment." Regulus sent him a look of thanks and relief.

"Do you really doubt the Dark Lord's power?"

"No no, of course not," Regulus said, scrambling his brain for something to say, "I just don't want us to get hurt, not when the zombies could be attacking Dumbledore's army."

Bellatrix smirked, "They won't stand a chance."

...

"Regulus," asked Barty, "Are you worried about those zombies?"

The two were at Barty's apartment, enjoying an evening to themselves. Since Bellatrix had told them about the zombies a week ago, it was all they could talk about.

"Please don't tell anyone," Regulus said, knowing the Death Eaters hated fear, "But I am worried. Worried that those zombies will be too powerful. That they'll turn on us. That they'll be the end of the wizarding world." Regulus was surprised when he felt a tear escape from his eyes. "I'm scared that they'll hurt Sirius and everyone else that I love."

Barty looked shocked, Regulus didn't usually show so much emotion. "Hey, it's okay. It will all be okay."

He reached to touch Regulus' arm and the latter felt a tingle go up his arm. It felt so good to have Barty touch him.

"Your brother is strong," Barty said, "I've seen him take on the Slytherins while we were in Hogwarts. He'll be fine."

Regulus sighed, "It's not just him that I'm worried about."

"Then who?"

He looked down, suddenly embarrassed, "You," he said simply.

Barty laughed but Regulus could tell there was something else behind it, "Me? Why me?"

"You're my best friend," he paused, "And for the past few years, I've kind of had..."

Barty leaned forward, "You've kind of had what?"

He took a deep breath, "I've kind of had a crush on you."

Barty froze and Regulus felt his words come back to slap him, _How could he just admit that to Barty? How could he risk their friendship? _Regulus looked down at his feet.

"Regulus," Barty whispered, "Regulus, look at me."

When Regulus didn't move, Barty lifted his chin so they were face to face.

Then Barty kissed him.

And it was nothing like any kiss he had ever had in his entire life. All the passion he had felt for his best friend was flowing between them. Regulus was overjoyed, for years he had loved Barty, and Barty loved him back! Regulus loved it, he never wanted it to end.

Barty pulled back sharply, taking a gulping breath. He ran his hands through his hair, "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured to himself, "I really shouldn't have done that."

Regulus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Merlin's beard, Regulus! For years I've tried to deny my feelings for you. We can't be together, it won't work."

"Why not? Tell me why."

"We're in the middle of a war!"

Regulus took Barty's hand and kissed it, "All the more reasons to get together now."

Barty stared at their hands, "Do you really love me?"

"I do."

...

The two were hiding in an dark alleyway.

Regulus' fears were right. Those zombies had attacked Dumbledore's army. Regulus didn't know who had been turned into one of the beasts. Sirius hadn't contacted him, so it was safe to assume the worse. There were more zombies than wizards at this point, the savage beasts had turned on Voldemort and started to attack anyone they saw. The two of them didn't know who was human and who was zombie. Now, all they had left was each other.

"Regulus," Barty whispered, "You know they'll come for us soon. You do know that right?"

"I know," he whispered back, clutching Barty's hand, "But I'm scared."

"I'm scared too."

They was a sudden shriek coming from outside the alleyway and Regulus knew that someone had just been attacked. He squeezed Barty's hand even tighter, "They're going to find us."

And he was right. A group of zombies came around the corner, there were tens, no twenty of them. The two knew there was no way to fight them all.

"Regulus," Barty said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Regulus could smell the horrid zombies as he wrapped himself in Barty's arms, "I love you too."

And Regulus kissed him. He kissed Barty with all the love he could muster. Because this was the man that he loved, the one who was always there for him. He kissed him because if he was going to became a zombie, the last thought he wanted to have was of how it felt to have Barty's lips on his.


End file.
